


all that you got

by epoenine



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epoenine/pseuds/epoenine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty much Schmidt’s favorite place to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that you got

This is pretty much Schmidt’s favorite place to be. On his knees, hands tied behind his back, his mouth forced open wide around a ball gag. Sure, there’s spit dripping down his chest, his jaw is twinging, and his dick is so hard that it’s aching, but that’s besides the point. In his opinion, that only makes it _so much_ better.

Cece has a look on her face that is distinctly unbothered as she wraps her hand around his cock in a tight grip.  Schmidt’s eyes squeeze shut, his fingers flexing, and a very high, keening noise escapes from the back of his throat. 

Swallowing down any sort of hesitance, Cece tightens the grip even more and uses her nails to scratch lines down his chest. Schmidt’s dick jumps in her hand.

Cece pulls on his dick, and Schmidt, who is so, _so_ easy for this, stays put, lets the pull turn into something resembling a handjob. She settles into a slow rhythm, and it’s so _good_ , it makes Schmidt’s mouth water. More spit drips onto his chest.

“You like that, Schmidt?” Cece asks, and all she gets in lieu of an answer is a whine. She brings her free hand up to his hair and wraps her fingers in it, jerking his head back roughly. “When I ask a question, I want an answer, okay?”

Schmidt mumbles an affirmative through the gag, nodding his head frantically, another moan spilling out afterwards. 

“Do you wanna come now, or later?” Cece asks, keeping the pull of her hand slow and vise-like. Three strokes later and there’s still no answer. “Which one, Schmidt? You have to choose.”

Schmidt sucks in a deep, shuddering breath, and mumbles out, “Now, now, _please_ ,” and Cece changes her grip from tight to _perfect_ , changes the pace from slow to fast, jerking him in quick, short motions. 

“You can come now, but later,” Cece says, putting her mouth close to his ear, “Later, when you’re fucking me, you won't be allowed to. You’ll be on the edge, _so close_ , and I won’t let you. We’ll wrap a cold washcloth around your cock, and you’ll be so _sore_ , and so frustrated, and you’ll be that way until tomorrow morning. I might not even let you come then,” Cece tells him. “And you won’t be able to do anything about it, huh?”

Schmidt’s hips jerk, and he lets out a low, rough groan, letting out every sound he’d been keeping quiet. He comes, and it spills over Cece’s hand, slicking the way, making it that much better.

“Good, that’s good,” Cece says, lowly, as she leans in to kiss Schmidt’s neck softly, bite sharply.

Her hand doesn’t let up. She keeps stroking him, shushing his whines, making her grip the tiniest bit looser when Schmidt lets out a sob.

Around the gag, Schmidt says, muffled, “Please, _please_.”

“Shh, I know, Schmidt, I know,” Cece says, lowly, and it’s sweet enough that it’s patronizing, which, ultimately, makes Schmidt’s dick harden even quicker.

Cece reaches behind him, quickly unloops the knot that holds Schmidt’s wrists together. The rope untangles and Schmidt twists his fingers into the sheets. Cece pushes Schmidt back, getting him laid out on the bed. “Keep touching yourself,” she tells him, as she leaves the bed to take her clothes off.

The moment Schmidt gets his hand on his dick, he lets out a moan that’s more of a sob, because it must _hurt_ , it must be so sensitive, and it makes Cece--want.

Schmidt’s hand is barely moving, so as Cece unclasps her bra, she says, “Don’t stop, Schmidt." His grip tightens the tiniest bit, but his pace doesn’t speed up at all. Luckily, Cece is forgiving. 

Cece climbs onto the bed, straddles Schmidt, bats his hand out of the way, and sinks down onto his half-hard dick. Schmidt groans like he’s in pain, being so sensitive and immediately buried in something so hot, smooth, and slick. The sound makes Cece’s abdomen curl tighter.

She decides she want to kiss him, bite at his lips, make them red. She unhooks the gag from the back of his head, leaves it hanging around his neck, and leans forward to meet his lips.

Schmidt breaks the kiss to say, “Stop, _stop_ \--give me a, give me a minute, holy shit.” He throws his head back and clenches his jaw. Cece stills the movement of her hips.

“Too much?” she asks him, smoothing her hand down his chest.

Schmidt nods, stutters out, “I’m gonna--I’m gonna come again, stop,” fingers still twisted tightly in the sheets.

“No, you won’t,” Cece assures him, and rocks her hips very slowly. “You won’t, because I said so. Don’t worry, you’re a good boy,” she tells him, and when Schmidt lets out a frustrated sound, Cece stops moving, because she remembers that Schmidt is a slut for praise, and she doesn’t want to make this too hard for him.

Instead of thoroughly fucking herself on his cock, she settles for a slow grind of her hips, grabs Schmidt’s hand and guides him to her clit, where he tries his hardest to rub in tight little circles.

“There, _oh_ , Schmidt, god,” says Cece, tightening every muscle in her body as she comes. It wasn’t just Schmidt that was on edge.

As soon as she comes back to herself, she lifts up, gets his cock out of her and straddles him just a little bit lower, so she can make him shudder just a little bit more.

Her fingers are light and teasing, wrapping around Schmidt’s dick in a very poor excuse of a grip. Schmidt’s eyes are shut tight, and every stroke looks like he’s being pulled closer and closer to the edge. 

“Cece, please, _please_ ,” Schmidt says, and next, next is Cece’s favorite part. “Please, don’t make me come, stop touching me.” 

Cece smiles as want starts to build up inside her once again. “You don’t want to come?”

It takes Schmidt a few seconds before he can answer. “No, I wanna wait, _please_ , don’t make me come. I wanna be good, I’ll wait, please.”

Her smile only widens as she leans forward to kiss him. “ _Good_ , good boy, you did so well.” After one last, gentle pull, she gets off of him and walks into the bathrooms. She wets a washcloth, getting the water as cold as she can. 

Cece settles next to Schmidt, who blinks at her. “Ready, Schmidt?” she asks, softly, and when she gets his answering nod, she wraps the cold cloth around him, kissing his hairline, listening to his hiss, followed by a small cry.

Schmidt pants out little  _ ah, ah, ah’ _ s, and Cece shushes him, saying, “Good boy, Schmidt, you did so well. Shh, I’ll reward you by waking you up with a blowjob tomorrow, sound good?”

“ _God damnit_ , Cece, that didn’t help,” Schmidt bites out, frustration written all over his face, and Cece laughs.

“Alright, I’m gonna go take a shower,” Cece says, still smiling. “Wanna join me?”

“I don’t think that would help either, so, no,” Schmidt answers, but he looks more blissed out and less frustrated, and he fumbles to take the ball gag off. 

As Cece rolls off the bed, Schmidt curls up on his side, reaching for the blanket, and closes his eyes for a nap. Cece plans to make the shower quick so she can join him afterwards.


End file.
